


Ain't No Baby in This Baby Carriage

by catwalksalone



Category: Castle
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Espo, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Baby in This Baby Carriage

**Author's Note:**

> From post-it fic prompts at Connotations (a UK slash con). I saw 'Ryan/Esposito in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G' and couldn't let it go unfilled and forlorn. So I, um, wrote 6 post-it notes worth because, apparently, I fail at brevity. I have resisted the urge to tamper so you get what I scribbled in the con room whilst conversing with fangirls and in the panel I was at least vaguely paying attention to. Here, for what it is worth, and for Tem, it is.

"Bro, we're up a tree."

"Uhuh."

"That's a Rottweiler, right?"

"Uhuh."

"What did Castle do now?"

"I don't even want to think about it."

"I could shoot it."

Ryan grips the branch and leans forward, peering down through the leaves. "Yeah, I don't think so. No clear shot."

Javi digs his nails deeper into the bark and carefully tips forward. The barking is pretty damn loud, but all he can see are paws scrabbling at the trunk. Crap. "So what do we do now?"

Ryan says nothing. Javi tilts upright and twists to face him. "I said, 'What...'" He stops because Ryan has this look on his face--the one that sets a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye and says, 'oh, you're gonna like this.'

"Dude, we're in _public_."

"Can you see the street?"

"Well, no."

"Can you see any buildings?"

"No."

"It's leafy, man." Ryan reaches out, plucks a leaf from above Javi and tucks it behind his ear, tugging Javi's earlobe as he lets his hand drop.

Javi grins and shakes his head. "You are so wrong," he says.

"Yet so, so right." Ryan puckers his lips and winks.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Carefully--because it's a long way down--Javi drags his leg over the branch and twists around until he's straddling it.

"That's my boy," says Ryan. "You know it makes sense."

"I know I'm an idiot."

Ryan's lips twitch and he runs his fingers down Javi's tie, tugging him forward.

They've been doing this a while now, him and Ryan, but it doesn't stop the shiver shooting down his spine as their lips touch. He wants badly to close his eyes, but Ryan knocks him off balance--always has, always will--and he's scared he'll plunge to his certain death.

Ryan's mouth presses more insistently against Javi's and he sweeps his tongue along the underside of Javi's top lip. Javi shakes and he grabs at the branch, trying to find a handhold, to steady himself.

Ryan pulls back a little way. "Oh, I am so good at this," he says. "But I'm not going to jail for manslaughter by kissing, so you wanna stop?"

No. Javi does not want to stop. They're on the job, up a tree, being menaced by the world's most vicious dog, but right now there's nothing else he wants to be doing. "Get back here," he says.

Against his better judgment, Javi's eyes are drifting closed when his pocket starts to vibrate and to play the Macarena. "Will you quit messing with my phone?" he says as he pulls it out.

It's Beckett, wanting to know where they are.

"We're up a tree," he says.

He hears her relay the information and then Castle in the background singing, "Ryan and Espo, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Javi would blush, but there's only Ryan to see it, so what's the point?

"Tell Castle to shut up and call Animal Control, will you?"

"What?"

Javi explains the situation and Beckett tells him they're on it.

"How long?"

"Gonna be a half hour at least. You guys okay?"

"Oh," says Javi, "We'll be just fine. Don't worry about us." He flicks the phone closed.

"Rescue?"

"Uhuh."

"When?

"Thirty minutes?"

"You know my mom said using your time well is a virtue."

"I love your mom. In a non-creepy way."

"Shut up and kiss me," says Ryan.

So Javi does.


End file.
